Middle Earth's Wizards
by ThreeDarkAngels
Summary: Five wizards came to Middle Earth long ago, Gandalf the Gray is one of them. But what of the six wizards of Middle Earth? Who are they and what will their place be in the adventures of a Hobbit? They will put their lives on the line to protect the ones they love, and will do all in their power to survive this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Beginning of an Adventure.

"Gandalf when will we be there? I am getting tired of sitting."

"All in good time Heather, we will be there soon. As for getting tired, I am certain that I can think up many things that you could do other than just sitting that would be of much more use. For example practicing your thinking skills and figuring out how to get a hobbit on an adventure."

"I have done that more times than I can remember in this hour alone and the only options I can think of are either using blackmail or finding a hobbit is a Took."

"Heather, that will certainly not do - for one, I have picked a hobbit and you know very well he is not a Took. And I will not for any reason what so ever resort to blackmail, how about you try to think up a way to persuade a hobbit without using your way of handling things, and although scaring is not one of them it is leaning in that direction."

"Of course scaring is not one of them. If I had my way I would tell the silly hobbit to do it, and if he didn't make him do it anyway!"

"Of course, that is what I meant Heather. You have a bad habit of using force instead of tact, and you must learn how to use both in perfect harmony."

"Why did Tia send me? I could have stayed and help find the last keeper . . . but no! I had to go help Gandalf help some dwarves and a Hobbit to go to the lonely mountain kill a dragon and reclaim a bunch of gold and silver."

"Now Heather, Tia sent you because you are the best one for the job, you are the only one other than Tia who is known and trusted by almost all of the dwarves in middle earth, and I am very confident that hobbits will all love you as well. Now we must find Bilbo Baggins."

Gandalf's cart continued down the lane with poor Heather sitting in the back trying to convince herself not to strangle Gandalf's pony for being too slow.

Bilbo Baggins was sitting just outside his front door with his pipe. It was a wonderful day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, and all of the flowers were blooming. As he was smoking up came Gandalf, but it had been a long time since Bilbo had seen him, and he didn't recognize him. All the little Hobbit saw was an old man with a staff. Gandalf had on a tall pointed blue hat, a long gray cloak, a long silver scarf over which his long white beard hung down to his waist, and immense black boots.

"Good Morning" Said Bilbo Cheerily. For he was feeling very fine today.

"What do you mean?" Said Gandalf. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once!" Bilbo replied. "And a very fine morning for a pipe, if you have one on you sit down and have some of my weed! There's no hurry we have all the day before us!"

With that said Bilbo leaned back and blew a large smoke ring out of his pipe and watched it float over the hill and in to the sky.

"Very pretty." Gandalf said. "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very hard to find anyone."

"I should think so – in these parts! We are plain quite folk that have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Makes you late for dinner! I can't see what anybody see's in them."

At that Bilbo opened his letters and started to read, for he was getting a little uneasy with the topic of conversation, and hoped the old man would go away. But the old man didn't leave or even take his eyes off the poor hobbit, until Bilbo started to get very uneasy and looked up.

"Good morning" he said at last. "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over the hill or across the Water."

Bilbo hoped that the old man would understand that he wanted nothing to do with this and leave, unfortunately for Bilbo the old man would not be leaving any time soon.

"What a lot of things you use _Good Morning _for." Gandalf said with amusement. "Now you mean that you want me to leave and it want me to leave and it won't be good until I move off."

*********************Across the lane behind some trees***********************

"Oh, where is that old busy body!" Heather complained to the grazing pony.

Heather was sitting on the grass next to the pony who she had named Lazy, as that is what she believed him to be most of the time.

Heather was wearing a brown dress that went down to her ankles, a dark green sash around her waist, and black boots. Gandalf had insisted that she dress plainly so as not to attract too much attention to them. Although their quest was not immensely needy of secrecy, Gandalf had insisted on keeping quiet.

The grass nearby rustled and Lazy stopped grazing and backed up to the cart. Heather jumped up slipping her hand into her dress for her knife.

"Who is it?" Heather called out.


	2. Chapter 2 We are going to Tea

Chapter 2. We are Going to Tea.

Heather stood ready with her hand in her dress ready to pull out her knife.

"Who's there? Show yourself at once!"

The grass stopped moving and all was silent except for Lazy's loud breathing.

'Of course!' Heather thought. 'It's Gandalf testing me again. Now all I have to do is pretend to think it was just a rabbit and then jump him when he comes out. Oh he's in for it this time!' Heather smirked and stepped forward as if inspecting.

"Oh, just a rabbit silly me." She said in pretense.

Heather turned around and walked back to her seat which was an old log near Lazy. She sat down and pretended to be bored and drop her guard, but if anyone who knew her was watching they would know that she was ready and waiting for anything.

Suddenly there was a noise and something came hurtling from the grasses straight for her. Heather fell of the log and gave an ear-piercing scream.

************************ Back with Gandalf ***************************

Back at the hole Gandalf stood laughing, long but silently, and the hobbit, who now know who the wizard was, had retreated into his hole hoping to get out of the idea on an adventure entirely, but not without extending an invitation to tea the next day.

After he had finished his laugh Gandalf stepped forward and struck the round door with his staff leaving quire mark upon the Bilbo's freshly painted door.

Poor Bilbo was so flustered, at the brush of danger of the conversation; that he completely forgot about putting down 'tea with Gandalf' on his engagement tablet, instead he was helping himself to another seed cake thinking that some food would put his wits to right.

Meanwhile Gandalf was walking slowly over to where he had left Heather and the cart, hoping that nothing had happened to them. He sighed.

'Although Heather is nowhere near the hobbits, that have not meet her, I have a bad feeling that something will happen soon. Oh dear me, I hope it is nothing but a feeling.'

At that Gandalf started to hurry his pace, as he made his way to the cart, two hobbits were walking down the lane and as they passed him he heard something quite interesting.

"A bunch of them! Least that is what old Gamgee said. A bunch of animals all in one place hiding in the grasses watching something on the east side of the old field. All sort's. Rabbit's, foxes, not fighting or anything just sitting and watching something" Said the first hobbit.

"My dear Proudfoot," Said the second. "I don't believe it. Old Gamgee's gone cracked that's what. No fox would be sitting in a field full of rabbits without eating them, or scaring them off at the least, Gamgee is telling a tale to ya, he must of have been out in the sun a mite to much today."

"Nay!" The Proudfoot exclaimed. "If Gamgee said there was a snowman sitting the old field in the middle of summer I would believe im, old Gamgee is the best hobbit there is other than Mr. Bilbo Baggins, and he don't tell no tall tales!"

The two hobbits had gone out of Gandalf's hearing and had continued on to their destination. Gandalf stood there in the lane for a minute before continuing on his journey back to the cart with more haste than before.

'Animals sitting in a field watching something. Oh that little fool. She must have let her magic out after I left.'

Now let me explain, to you it might seem that Heather is a normal young woman it is not so unless to us mortals two thousand years old seems young. Heather is neither human nor elven, she is a wizard. Unlike Gandalf she and her kind are from middle earth and are a bit different Gandalf, Heather and her kind do not age and can't die unless mortally wounded in battle or they sacrifice their powers for the life of another. When middle earth was made and the six wizard were born they were named the Keepers and have the power over the key powers in middle earth, they were named the Keepers because they were born to protect middle earth and keep the key powers safe from the wrong hands.

Heather has the power of speech (among other things that will be revealed later.) and can understand and speak to not only other beings and understand ancient languages, but also to animals, and once she has spoken to an animal all other of that animal's species can understand her and sense her magic, naturally they are curious to see her.

As Gandalf approached the cart something came flying from the tall grass straight for Heather. Heather screamed and fell off the log she was sitting on.

"Heather what is it?"

"It it's a rabbit!" Heather exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment. "So you weren't testing me Gandalf?"

"Of course not Heather, I don't have time for that now. You shouldn't have you're your magic out, you can be sensed to easily, look over there, the animals are sensing you and made a bit of a disturbance with some hobbits, you need to be more careful."

"Sorry Gandalf. When I shut up my magic it makes me uncomfortable."

"Well no harm done. At least not much, just be a little less obvious with your magic."

"Alight Gandalf. I think I will put on the magic holding bracelet that Tia gave me, she said it would keep my magic hidden without feeling stuffy."

"Good get it and come on we must get the dwarves."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to tea."


	3. Chapter 3 Our Dear Heather

**Hope you like it. R&R please.**

Chapter 3. Our Dear Heather.

"What?!"

Nearly all of our feathered friends that dwell in the tree tops, fled from their nests to find refuge from the noise in Hobbiton, and I dare say that any elf in the vicinity was clutching their ears.

"Now, now heather. It's not all that bad is it?" Gandalf asked.

"Not that bad! You have to be kidding me! I came here to go on an adventure and slay a dragon, not drink tea! I will not, I repeat, I will not drink that stuff in a thousand years, nor will I get dressed up in some frilly frock and pour tea for a doll!"

Now it is time for another explanation. Heather is the fourth of eight girls, and having a sister who enjoyed tea parties to an amazing extent when they were younger, it is not surprising that Heather was often dragged in to most of them. Adding the fact that Heather had never liked dressing up, and that she had never been to a real tea party it is easy to conclude where her anger and confusion came from.

"Heather I promise you won't have to pour tea or drink it for that matter. There are other things for you to drink other than tea at a tea party. And there will be no dolls. Where in all of middle earth did you get the idea that there would be dolls at a tea party?"

"Lynn said that no tea party is a tea party without dolls."

"When and where did she say that?"

"One thousand five hundred years ago. Back when we were living in southern Mirkwood."

"Well then. You were all young back then, and I am sure that was only meant for children's tea party's not the proper ones."

"Fine. But only if I can take Nimmeth with me."

"Nimmeth?"

"Nimmeth." At this Heather gestured to the white rabbit eating a green leaf in her arms.

"Oh of course. But keep an eye on her and see that she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Oh don't worry, Gandalf. We will both be as good as me on my best days." With that, Heather put Nimmeth on the seat of the cart and, went to get Lazy and harness him to the cart.

"If they act like Heather at all, middle earth will be doomed." Gandalf said morbidly. Gandalf was reminded of the first; and last time he took Heather to a feast in imaldris.

Flashback

"There you are Heather. I am glad that you were able to make it." Gandalf said

"Now don't laugh Gandalf it isn't funny. This dress is horrid it itches and I can't move."

"Then how pray is it that you are walking?" Gandalf chuckled.

"Because the great and mighty Heather lets nothing control her, and she has easily conquered this nuisance of a dress." Heather replied in a prim manner.

At the end of her speech the great and mighty Heather was suddenly taken from Gandalf's view, and could be found upon the corridor floor.

After that everything got worse. Some men teased Heather about her clumsiness, and ended up somewhere in the healing wards.

Lord Elrond had Heather sit next to his daughter Arwen in the hopes that Arwen would be able to keep her out of any more trouble. That hope was soon shattered.

At this particular feast the king of mirkwood and his son were also attending. As everyone knows King Thranduil has no love for dwarves. And some dwarves were resting in imaldris from their journey back to the iron hills. They also were attending the feast and when they saw Heather (who was well known by the dwarves and very well respected) they asked that she sit by them.

"Gandalf please let me. Their on their own in a city of elves resting from a long journey, and I am sure that someone known to them would cheer them up." Heather pleaded with Gandalf.

"Heather remember why you ended up sitting next to lady Arwen." Gandalf said warningly.

"Oh Gandalf I promise I won't raise a finger against anyone for a month." Heather said innocently.

"Two." Gandalf replied.

"Deal." Heather said with satisfaction.

"Gandalf! You cannot be serious! Letting a young elleth sit with those dirty mountain dwellers. Although the lady may be interested in learning of the company of such beings. Her life would be forever scared by their uncouth language and manners. A lady will get no benefit in the company of Dwarves." Here King Thranduil spat out the word as if it tasted bad.

King Thranduil's speech made Heather's blood boil with rage at the elven king, and she swore he would be the next elf to have her finger against him once the next two months were over.

"Now Thranduil, Heather has been around dwarves many times. And I don't think that her language or manners were any better than theirs before she meet them." Gandalf said chuckling.

"You let a lady sit in the company of dwarves! Gandalf, I would think that you would be a little higher in you standards of who your charges keep their company with." Thranduil said with scorn in his voice.

King Thranduil was steadily getting on her last nerves. He can hate dwarves all he wants, but he had better keep his nasty comments to himself. She had decided the after the next two months he would wish he had kept his mouth shut.

"Heather has been in the company of dwarves for a long time and if she enjoys their company then I see no reason way she can't spend her time with them." Gandalf said.

"They are holding her back. Their influence is keeping her from learning skills that a lady should know to raise a family, for no elf will want a wife that is adolescent." Said Thranduil with exasperation.

That made Heather snap. He had dared to call her a child, that and insulting the dwarves was too much. Far too much. Heather clenched her fists under the table. He would not get away with this. Damn the two months! They will have to wait. Heather made some signs under the table with her hands and whispered something under her breath.

"Gandalf. May I please retire to my room?" Heather said pretending tiredness.

Gandalf raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "You may indeed if you feel unwell."

"I have a slight headache." Heather said glaring at the elven king out of the corner of her eye. Which was fortunately unnoticed by the elven king. Although seen by his son who wisely said nothing.

"Go to your room and get some rest then Heather." Gandalf said with some uneasiness. He had seen the look Heather gave the elven king and was trying to get Heather out of the room before something happened.

"Thank you Gandalf. Please excuse me my lord Elrond, Lady Arwen." Heather nodded to the king of mirkwood and his son and promptly left the room.

Soon after Heather left shouts and screams could be heard in the hall of feasting. It seems that a colony of ants had invaded the hall and for some reason were targeting the head table and the elven king. Out in the hall way walking toward her room heather grinned. A colony of ants will do anything for you if you ask nicely.

End of Flashback

Gandalf shuddered. It was fortunate that the hobbits had no grudges against dwarves. He had are hard time convincing the Elvin king not to blame lord Elrond for the mysterious mishap.

"Come on old man. We need to get to the dwarfs home before dark if we want them to come with us tomorrow." Heather said cheerily.

"Coming Heather." Gandalf looked at the cart. So what would be happening tomorrow? An adventure, or a disaster? Curtesy of our dear Heather.


End file.
